Quin yos'Phelium
Quin yos'Phelium Clan Korval *Quin is a primary character in the short stories Hidden Resources and Roving Gambler, and a secondary character in Friend of a Friend *He features in the novels Ghost Ship and Dragon in Exile Birth, Age *Born 1379''The Updated But Partial Liaden Universe® Time Line'' **was only 13 in 1392 when he co-piloted Shadow Drake to Runig's Rock (see Hidden Resources) *Line yos'Phelium, Clan Korval *Beloved son of Pat Rin yos'Phelium by a contract marriage''Hidden Resources'' (See Hidden Resources) **The reluctant heir to "the Bosses Boss" Jonni Conrad. (See Roving Gambler) *“Villy Butler, I present to you one’s son and heir, Quin yos’Phelium, Assistant Boss.” Sounds like a governmental system founded on a line of inheritance Descriptions Villy's first impression of Quin: The shadow half-behind him was a Liaden, silent, precise, watching. His boots were pilot boots, as Villy had learned. The jacket was a pilot’s jacket. The gun was a little bright, but if he was a pilot he’d have more than one, for sure. He looked too young for a Scout, though he might have been -- Villy had trouble figuring Liaden ages, smooth-skinned and beardless as they were -- but he wore a pilot’s jacket and earrings rich enough to be a pilot of some experience or note. But the jacket, worn loose, showed a local shirt and hint of glitter near the throat and the hair was looser and longer than he’d expect... The face showed a firmness he was becoming used to among the Liadens he dealt with; in fact it could be of the same mold as Boss Conrad or the Keeper of the Road. Alert blue eyes reading his moves and face while giving back little enough. The voice was polished, with that Liaden lilt, and Villy held his sigh back. Perfect, even spoken in Terran with the slightest edge of a Surebleak click. *Opal blue eyes His Deeds and Doings *A pilot, tutored by a Scout to refine his skill. His refurbished ship is Galandasti (see Roving Gambler) *Learning how to be a Boss on Surebleak''Roving Gambler'' *Attended school at Trigrace Eclectic before Plan B **Preliminary assessment had shown that he was neither destined for the Healer's Hall nor the Scouts, so he'd gone for piloting as major with a minor in generalist studies **Other known generalists: Jela (an M series soldier, co-founder of Clan Korval), Explorers Nelirikk and Hazenthull and Uncle Val Con yos'Phelium *He won a holster at Tey Dor's Sporting Club in Solcintra and has recently out-shot several top guns on Surebleak: ** "He’d shot every other day when he was undertree and missed it dearly -- both Nelirikk and Cheever McFarland applauded his skill, and he had no doubt that his last few impromptu matches there -- he’d beaten both of them the last time -- had been genuine. Nelirikk considered that he was the equal of his father with the pistol at distance . . . and that was good." *Is learning about fine rugs from his grandfather Luken bel'Tarda and his father, and helps out at the Carpet Emporium and at Tantara Floor Coverings **"First, I will clean the blood out of that rug...It only wants a damp towel."Dragon in Exile, chapter 11 *Handy with the sticks and varied card games; helps out at his dad's casino *Good friends with Villy Butler, a young male prostitute / hetaera and sticks table dealer. Dragon in Exile *Is teaching Villy the nuance of Liaden bows, customs, facial taboos, etc. See Friend of a Friend Character Traits *Courteous, kind, and fair minded but not a dupe: **Even though he doesn't think he needs a security guard, he treats Ms. Skene Liep well: "Skene, he said. She turned, comm in hand. "You did well'" he told her, and smiled. "Thank you." **With Villy, he assisted the abandoned, cold, and hungry security officer Tef Lej pen'Erit, Dragon in Exile, chapter 16 even though he once worked for Trader vin'Tenzing, who tried to kill Quin. Dragon in Exile, chapter 11 ***Furthermore, he accepted Tef Lej / aka "Lefty" as his security 'hand when Skene is off duty.Dragon in Exile, chapter 33 *Demonstrates social awareness, and even some sense of humor, occasionally: **"I don't mean any insult, but that trader sounds to be an ice bitch." Quin sputtered a laugh.Dragon in Exile, chapter 16 **"That," Quin said, "is a sham. The Bosses make it up as they go along, just like everyone else." His father's head 'hand Cheever McFarland turned around and grinned down at him. "That little time away did you a lotta goo."Dragon in Exile, chapter 33 Kin *Pat Rin yos'Phelium, father *Kareen yos'Phelium, grandmother *refers to Luken bel'Tarda as "Grandfather" but there is no blood tie *See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts Bodyguards *Quin's head hand is Skene Liep: She is not intrusive and knows when Quin doesn't want to talk. Fast reflexes and shrewd: "Her skill with muscle reading might make her a candidate for Scout training"Dragon in Exile, ch 33 *Quin's second hand is "Lefty" / Mr. Tef Lej pen'Erit, abandoned on Surebleak by Trader vin'Tenzing, the Liaden lady who tried to kill Quin Cats *Mistress Miranda - Pat Rin and/or Quin's cat, from Nasingtale Alley, on Liad *Silk -- Pat Rin's house cat on Surebleak, often wakes Quin in the morning. Ship *Quin's ship is Galandasti Misc *Vanilla and spice seed cookies are Quin's favorites References Category:Characters Category:Liaden Category:Clan Korval